fiveworldadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Taurus
Taurus, "The Golden Bull", is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Statistics *'Name': Taurus, The Golden Bull *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Male *'Classification': Celestial Spirit, Twelve Zodiac *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': White *'Attire': Dark swim briefs, red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part, simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling around, red neck belt, to which a golden cowbell is attached, white bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves, and a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle *'Favorite Food': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Skills': Master Axeman Specialist, Immense Strength, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Reflexes, Immortality *'Weapons': Giant Labrys (A large twin-headed axe called a Labrys, which he's always shown carrying around. Such weapon possesses symmetrical blades, with light gray cutting edges and black central parts, which are adorned by light gray carvings; the carvings on both blades, when taken together, seem to represent a stylized horned helmet, in reference to Taurus' bull theme. The axe's blades are connected to a massive, long metal pole, which has the handled end wrapped in bandages and the upper, bronze colored end, near the blades themselves, ending in a conical point. When not in use, Taurus carries the axe around on his back, with the end to which the blades are attached pointing upwards, secured to the belt crossing his chest diagonally via an apposite metal hook) *'Weaknesses': Can't stay in the human world for a long time as it may result in his death. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Rampage Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Large Building level *'Speed': Subsonic *'Lifting Strength': Likely Class 50 *'Striking Strength': Class MJ *'Durability': City Block level *'Stamina': Peak Human *'Range': Melee *'Intelligence': Bright *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Taurus is an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of a bull, as his theme implies. His body is covered in a black and white pattern similar to that of Holstein Friesian cattle, and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head is bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He has dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it, similar to those worn by real bulls. His muscular chest bears six teats: two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominal area. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body. Taurus' massive body is mostly left bare: he's shown wearing a dark indument, similar to a pair of swim briefs, covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wears simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle, to which Taurus attaches his signature axe when he's not using it. Personality Taurus is a very perverted and fun-loving character. However, when the time calls for it, he can be focused to protect his summoner as he becomes quite the formidable warrior. Taurus tends to comment on Lucy's breasts, or on occasion, her figure as a whole, and usually claims that he will always protect Lucy's perfect body. When he saw Erza's strict personality towards those she was punishing, he asked her to punish him as well showing a masochistic side. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers Rampage: Taurus jumps into the air and swings his axe. He subsequently lowers the axe on the ground with both of his arms, generating an earthquake on contact, which moves in a straight line towards the target, splitting the ground and blasting rocks in the air. Whether the extent of this power is based on Taurus' own physical capability or involves Magic is uncertain. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Taurus cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long, something which would kill him by slowly drawing away his life force. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Immortal Category:Fairy Tail Characters